


Scribblings

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Early in Canon, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did you start taking notes on cases?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribblings

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #5](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1295080.html).

I jotted down the most important details of the witness’s testimony on my shirt-cuff as I listened, focused only on him. As we left the room, however, I saw that Watson was closing a notebook.

I stopped in the hallway.

“When did you start taking notes on cases?” I asked.

To my surprise he blushed. “Only today. I thought it might be useful. And – well, I did mention I’d thought of writing about them. I’d like to remember the details, even if they never leave my journal.”

I ordered myself to stop staring. “It might indeed be useful. Carry on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes will later claim he never encouraged Watson to publish.


End file.
